Just Friends
by Heart Of Gold xox
Summary: Ash is in love with Dawn.Misty is Ashs best friend who is secretly in love with him and she would do anything to see him happy even if she has to sacrifice her own happiness in the process.High School dramas-Pokeshipping, small Ikarishipping and a bit of Pearlshipping. Disclaimer :I do not own pokemon or its amazing characters. Please, Please ,Please Review! :)
1. The Dawn look

**This is my first ever story on FanFiction.I worked really hard on it so no flames will be tolerated .I do except minor criticisms for improvements or**

** how I can make a story better. I hope you like it and please REVIEW! :)**

**Chapter1: The Dawn Look**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be..SLAM!The fiery red head never could take having to get up. It interrupted her beauty sleep. But she knew there was no chance she could

sleep in today. It was the first day of Pallet Town High School and the beginning of her senior year."Like Misty, get up before Paul gets here!" Misty's older sister

Daisy called out. She was the only one that had finished college and was now Misty's guardian. Violet and Lily were away at college in Celadon and wouldn't be back

until the holidays.

Misty dragged herself out of bed and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Once she had set her hair into a side pony tail which was very long

even tied up it reached her mid back. She chose her usual attire a simple yellow crop top which stopped before her belly button with a pair of blue jean shorts, red

suspenders and some boots .The outfit was simple but showed off her body perfectly, not too flaunty but not too kept.

As she packed her books into her bag she knocked one of her frames off the mantle. She picked it up and examined the photo. It was a picture of her with her arms

wrapped around two boys, a scowling purple haired boy and a raven hair boy with a wide grin giving a peace sign. It was a picture of Misty as a sophomore with her

two best friends Paul and...Ash. The three had grown up together. Paul was her neighbour so they had known each other all their lives. They had developed a

brotherly sisterly relationship and Ash, when they were in elementary school. Ash sort of borrowed(stole) Misty's bike and then kind of broke (destroyed)

it. Amazingly though a strong friendship formed between the two. But somehow over the years Misty's feelings had developed for the raven haired boy but no matter

what, Misty had promised to bottle those feelings for the fear it would ruin their friendship.

Misty was knocked out of her thoughts by a loud car horn outside her window."Here we go again "Misty muttered as she grabbed her bag preparing herself for the

first day of school.

**Misty's pov**

I raced down the stairs knowing how impatient Paul would be if I made him wait. There he was sitting in his black S.U.V. With his stereo cranked up to the last not

caring that he'd wake the whole neighbourhood, that's what I loved about Paul, He didn't care what people thought of him. As I got closer to the car I noticed he was

wearing a pair of black shades obviously trying to maintain his cool, emo character for the new school year. He was nodding his head to the heavy metal music

screaming through the stereo.

"Hey Pauly nice shades" I joked "Hey Red nice ..everything" giving me a smirk and looking me up and down."Shut up" I hit his arm playfully."Not trying to impress a

certain cocky, dumbass are you?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly. I felt a blush heat my cheeks "No, can't a girl look good for her first day as a high school

senior" I said convinced he would shut his mouth now. "Girls can, You can't" a smug smirk playing on his lips. I couldn't find any excuse so I say what I always say

when I'm about to lose an argument to Paul.

"Shut up and Drive"

When we reached School, the courtyard was packed with excited and nervous students. We pushed our way through to our lockers. Mine and Pauls lockers were right

next to each other so it was quick and easy to get our books. I was pulling my books out when someone grabbed my waist, spun me around and I landed in the

embrace of Ash Ketchum.

I always loved the feeling of Ash's arms wrapped around me, it felt so perfect, so right even when our bodies molded together so easily.I savour his hugs never

wanting them to end and I know I would never be the first to pull away but he does,and when he does I see his face.

He's gotten a lot more mature in looks since my photo was taken. He's about 5, 6 inches taller than me and he's also developed a muscular build that would make

any girl drool if they saw him shirtless I know I do. But when I look at his face I see that boyish grin and those chocolate brown eyes that makes me melt. Those eyes

are probably one of the reasons I fell in love wi...Wait cant think like that Misty!, Wont think like that Misty!

He's your best friend and that's all he ever can or wants to be.

I didn't realize I had been zoned out for so long that Ash was waving his hands in front of my face."You hoo,EARTH TOO MISTY!" "What..oh sorry, what was

with the hug? "I giggled, a small blush crept onto my cheeks. "What!? can't I give my favourite girl hugs when I feel like it? "I refused to let a deeper blush stain my

cheeks "What about me where's my hug Ashy boy" Paul said mockingly as he came up to us and fake pouted. "well since you want one" Ash tackled Paul into a bear

hug. I couldn't stop laughing seeing the stunned look on Paul's face when Ash tackled him."Get off me fatso, all that food you eat has finally caught up with you" Paul

said as he pushed Ash off him.

"So guys what's the plan this year "Ash asked his boyish grin still on his face."I'm doing swim team "I replied smiling thinking about it. I always did have an

infatuation with water for some reason. "Cool me and Ashy boy are trying out for football aren't we Ash?..Ash?, Nope he's gone into his own world "Paul smirked. I

watched Ash's face and I knew what that look meant. With his smitten

smile and those dazed eyes, I knew that look all too well, It was the look that always hurt me so badly. I called it the DAWN look.

**Ok Guys I know it was a short first chapter but trust me the length builds as the chapters go on and so does the detail, the tension and the Drama! Keeping reading it does get way better, You have my word . :)**


	2. Make the girl mine

**Ok, So I know Chapter 1 was short but give me a break people first time writer. Anyway just so you guys know I will not abandon my stories, I hate**

** when I find an amazing story but there's no ending and you have gone through the trouble of reading it than the Author should go through the**

** trouble of finishing it. Hope you guy like Chapter 2 and please don't forget to..**

**Review! :)**

**Chapter 2:Make the girl mine**

**Ash's pov**

So I finally found Paul and Misty by their lockers. I was so happy to see my two best friends I just had to hug them. Their reactions are usually priceless. Misty

blushed with what I think was embarrassment, She's so cute when she blushes ..Wait that was a weird thought. Anyway, Paul's reaction like always was downright

hilarious but hell he did ask for it it literally! Anyway we were talking about our plans for school when I saw _her__._

_Dawn Hikari_...The most beautiful girl in the world. I have had a crush on her since freshmen year. She has long blue hair that falls just a bit below her shoulders,

crystal blue eyes and a pearly white smile. She was walking down the hall with her friend May Oak, giggling and smiling. What I would do to push her against the

lockers and kiss her senseless. But the sense was knocked into me ..wait more like slammed into me when a hand hit me in the back of the head.

"Oww..what was that for!"I glared at Misty who was now looking down at her manicured fingers of which used to slap me."You were in Dawn land again" she said

finally looking back up at me with a glare fiercer than mine."Sorry..what were we talking about again "I asked confused, lost and hoping to change the subject. "Plans

for this year Dumbass" Paul muttered earning a glare from me."Oh right my plans for this year is to play football and ..."Dawn had walked by again offering me a shy

smile. "...and to make the girl mine"

**Misty's Pov**

I have three things to do everyday.. number 1. Do good in School, number 2. Do my homework and number 3..Getting Ash out of his madly in Love with Dawn world.

So I did what I usually do, I slapped him in the back of the head, that brought him straight back down to earth. I hate how in love Ash is with Dawn. The way he

looks at her, the way his mind wanders to thoughts about her the way my mind does about him. Just thinking about him loving her the way I wish he would love me

brings tears to my eyes.

So before he can see I pretend to be examining my hand while I actually blink back the tears.

We continue our conversation to the point where Ash talks about his plans but that one line that pulls at my heartstrings was when I thought he was going back in to

his Dawn loving fantasies but he actually manages to say a line that I never thought would hurt so much _"and to make the girl mine"_ I don't think I was ever so

glad for the bell to ring at that moment. I grabbed my bag and said a quick goodbye to the boys without looking either one in the eye.

Biology what a great class to have first thing in the morning..Not! Professor Oak was giving us a lecture on evolution, when a white slip of paper dropped in front of

my face. I picked it up to examine the slip of paper and opened it.

_"Are you going to Gary Oaks party Friday?"_

I looked around and saw Richie Collins smiling at me.**(A.N don't know most second names so making them up)**He was a boy with reddish, brownish hair and a

chiselled jaw. He was definetly a good looking guy. I shook my head and continued to take down my notes. A second piece of paper flew into my lap.

_"Come on please your pretty much the only girl that won't be a bore and I can have a good time with and let's face it every guy at the party will be jealous of me having you as a date"_

I blushed at what the note said but felt that it wouldn't be fair to say yes to Richie when I am interested in Ash, But Ash is interested in Dawn. Confused I wrote a

note and threw it back to him. I watched as he opened the note and gave me a nod of approval. The note said _"Maybe, I'll let you know"_

Eventually it came to the end of school, I sat on the steps waiting for Ash to come. Usually I would go home with Paul except for Mondays. I save those for Ash. On

Mondays we go to our special place that only him and I know about ,we go there, sit, talk and just have fun being us. It's great because we get to escape

everything and just be together well that's what it means to me. I doubt it means that much to Ash. But still I wouldn't change our friendship for the world. To heck

with my feelings! losing my friendship or just losing Ash would be too big a sacrifice. My thoughts were interrupted again for the second time that day when a pair of

hands covered my eyes and the smoothest voice made me shiver with excitment as he murmurred into my ear "Guess Who?"


	3. Planning the first date

**Yay 3 chapters in one day. I am feeling inspired. Hope everyone is liking my story trust it does get better. I am so excited for the next few**

** chapters .Oh and people please don't forget to ...****Review!**

**Chapter 3:Planning the perfect date**

**Ash's Pov**

I was knocked out of my Dawn daze this time by the bell, signalling class. I was about to tell Misty I would see her after school but she was already half way

down the hall, yelling over her shoulder that she would see us later. Paul and I sweatdropped but grabbed our bags and headed for math.

I was doing my usual routine in class, sleeping while Professor Ivy was in the middle of teaching and Paul carelessly drew on my arms. But nothing or no one

could disturb me from this nightmare. There was Dawn looking as beautiful as ever smiling at me fom across the room every time our eyes met. But then my rival,

enemy or nemises whatever you want to call Gary Oak, was sitting next to Dawn whispering words into her ears making her giggle and blush at whatever he had

said. I just wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. I pinched myself hard! to only realize it wasn't a dream this was actually happening!Gary was moving in on

my girl and there's no way in hell I was going to let that happen!

As Paul and I walked out of the classroom. There was Dawn leaning against her locker with Gary having one of his arms leaning on it, trapping her and forcing

her to talk to him. Well that's what it looked like to me! Paul must of caught my disgusted look because what he said next actually made me braver "It's now or never

Ashy boy because once Oak gets her, he's not going to let her go anytime soon" I couldn't read the look Paul had on his face as he said that line because as soon as

he did the look was gone again."I know ,at Lunch, then there's nothing or no one to stop me "I replied as we headed off to our next class.

Lunch finally came around and the first thing I did was look for Dawn. I soon found her pulling her books out of her locker before she headed into the

cafeteria. Pauls words flashed in my head _"It's now or never Ashy boy _"That gave me the surge of confidence I needed. I marched up to Dawn to be met by

wide surprised eyes of the girl with the blue locks."Hey Ash" her pearly white grin shining."Hey Dawn, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me

tomorrow night?" Her expression was surprised but soon changed to a cheery one "Sure, Pick me up at 8" and with a wink she was gone. I leapt into the air

with joy not caring who saw me. I have a date with Dawn! There's only one problem I have never been on a date so I have no idea what to do! I guess I'll just ask

Misty she is always my lifesaver in situations like these. With that final thought my stomach growled in protest of missing lunch so that's where I went.

It had finally ended, the dreaded school day was over but with the best possible outcome, A Date With Dawn! I went outside to spot Misty, She was

sitting on the steps lost in her thoughts she always looked so pretty when she was thinking...Pretty? Where are these thoughts coming from first cute now

pretty? I must be really over working my head today. I decided to surprise her. I quickly came up from behind her and covered her eyes and just not to spook her

gently murmured "Guess who? "into her ear.

Misty was apparently in a good mood and decided to play along with me. I loved when we did this together because Misty was the number one person who could

always make me smile even when _He_ died, Regretting thinking about _him_ again I continued my playful charade with Misty.

"Umm I don't know I need a clue" She replied giggling. "He's the sexiest, coolest and best football player ever!" I replied cockily."Oh I definitely know

who it is now ,How are you Gary? haven't talked to you in a while" I pulled my hands away from her eyes and sat down next to her on the step a pout

etched on my lips "Wait to ruin the game Mist" all she could do was laugh at my reaction. God I loved Misty's laugh it was so sweet and airy that I couldn't

keep the pout on my lips any longer. "Sorry, I had to deflate your ego for you"she said relaxing into a giggle."You don't really think that about Gary do

you?" I replied not meaning it to have a snarky edge to it but there was something about the thought of Misty and Gary together that made my blood

boil."Why is little Ashy jealous" Misty teased."That's still not answering the question" I replied with a hard tone which Misty must of caught because she

sighed and said "Honestly Ash in all those categories you named I think your better than Gary hands down" This caused a smug, seductive grin to stretch

across my face as I remembered the categories I had said before "So what I'm hearing is ... you think I'm sexy!"

**Misty's Pov**

"So what I'm hearing is ... you think I'm sexy!" I blushed profusely looking away from ash's unbearable grin."N-No I don't!"I shrieked "Yes you do, You want to

hug me!, You want to kiss me! because you think I'm sexy!"Ash sang in teasing tone. I slapped his arm playfully and jumped off the step."Well come on sexy,

let's go before it gets dark" I say avoiding the topic of Ash's looks and grinned offering him a hand up, which he accepted. When I had hauled him up from off the

ground, he linked his arm through mine and started dragging me to our secret place.

Once we got to our secret place it was almost night the sky turning a deep velvety blue. Our secret place was a meadow with a large Oak tree set in the

middle. Ash and I discovered it while exploring Pallet when we were kids. It was the most beautiful place and it meant so much to me that only me and Ash

knew about it. We settled ourselves leaning against the trunk of the Oak tree. We sat there for a few moments in silence except it wasn't an awkward silence

it was an admirable one. Ash and I could go by without talking for hours but in the end we would always end up smiling like idiots at each other.

I looked up at him, he was deep in thought so it caught me when he said "Can I ask you something" I sent a questioning glance at Ash who had finally had stopped

thinking and was now looking at me with those beautiful eyes. "s-sure" I finally mustered the word out before getting lost in his eyes completely."I asked Dawn out"

he said with finality. I am pretty sure my heart broke at those words "oh" is all I could say."I'm really happy and everything it's just I don't know what to do for the

date, I don't know what to do on a date! I need your help" I couldn't believe it! He was asking me for help to date another girl. Too be fair he doesn't know how I feel

about him and it does make me happy that he trusts me enough to help him with it. Like I said I have to start acting like a best friend and ignore

any other feelings I have for him.

**Ash's Pov**

Her face became unreadable after I asked for her help and when she spoke again she spoke with finality "You have to plan" "Plan? What do mean plan?"I

questioned."Every girl wants their first date to be special, If you really like her and want more than one date. You have to make it count" She say's in a serious tone

but romance was a serious subject for Mist being the hopeless romantic she is. "B-But how do I do that? What's the perfect date?"I was so confused "Every girl is

different Ash it's your job to figure out what the date should be like" this gave me an idea "Show me" I said "What!" Misty looked at me confusedly "Show me what

the perfect date with Misty Waterflower would be. It might help me with Dawn, Just pretend we were on a date what would we do?" I was nervous she was going to

thump me for this but then she whispered "..okay.."

She got up and grabbed her swim bag and pulled out a big fluffy towel, She then laid it out a meter away from the Oak tree and motioned me to come to her.

She sat down on the towel and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and looked at her, giving her my full attention. "Okay so the perfect date for me is a moonlight

picnic. You could have something small to eat and then be able to look at the stars" She sighed

"Are you serious?" I chuckled. She hit my arm hard "Shut up do you want me to help you or not?" "Right sorry no laughing I promise" She looked at me unsurely but

then continued "By the time the stars come out it will be cold so if you really wanted to catch my attention you would drape a jacket over my ..."

**Misty's Pov**

"...shoulders?" I finished just as I felt a warm fabric cloak my shoulders. I looked over at Ash and he just rubbed the back of his neck cutely as he said "We are

pretending remember, I am your date so I did what you said" I nodded in understanding and continued "Then we would lye back on the blanket and look

at the stars" Ash and I followed my instructions and laid back on the towel."In the middle of star gazing you would just casually catch my hand without me

noticing until the last second" I felt warm rough fingers entwine in mine. They fit so perfectly together. I blushed a deep crimson thanking the stars Ash

couldn't see it. I turned my head to look at Ash and he smiled shyly at me back.

"Then at the end of the date we would just sit up and talk or if you're a girl you're looking for eye contact""Eye contact?"he questioned I nodded "You just know if

that person's right for you in the way you look at each other" So for once in my life I allowed myself to look into the eyes of the raven haired boy that I loved so

much. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, they were so captivating ,so alluring. But there was also an unreadable look coming from his eyes that I quickly forgot

about when his fingers gently brushed a piece of hair from my eyes. "You didn't have to do that" I murmured frightened to ruin the moment.

but all he said as he leaned his head closer to mine was "But I wanted to"


	4. Awkward Moments

**I was really happy how Chapter 3 turned out yesterday. So I am going to try ****do that for more of my chapters I do apologize for my terrible spellings**

** and ****Grammar thank you Muggles4 Life pointing it out to me, you gave me ****criticism that can actually benefit my writing so thank you so much for **

**that. ****so I have corrected my last chapters and I will try to be more careful for now ****on. Ok here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy! And please don't forget **

**to..**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter4:Awkward**

**Ash's Pov**

I didn't understand why you had to look into a girls eyes but I wasn't going to say no to Misty either and face her wrath of not taking this seriously. So I did

what I was told and focused in on her eyes. They were a clear ocean blue with flecks of green going through them.

_Aquamarine_. I noticed how they just sparkled from the moons rays. They were just so beautiful to look at I nearly forgot that I was staring at a person and that

person was ..Misty. I didn't just look at her eyes though. I looked over her face in general. Her creamy skin, her hair that actually looked like it was on fire, My

gaze then dropped to her luscious lips. They were so soft ,so pink and they were just so kissable. I then brought my gaze back up to her eyes, I could gaze

at her eyes forever but her fiery red strands started to block my view and without my own consent to, I tucked the stray hairs behind her ear gently so I

could see those amazingly perfect orbs of hers again. "You didn't have to do that" She murmured. But before I knew what was happening I was inching my face

closer to hers and whispering back "But I wanted to"

_Beeeeeeep!,Beeeeeep!_ The sudden intrusion of noise brought Misty and I to our senses and we leapt apart. I looked around to find the culprit, but found

my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked to see who it was and found it was my mom calling. Wondering why she was calling me I checked what the time

was _00:45._"Shit" was all I could say before scrambling to my feet and then turning around to help Misty up. But when I did turn around I could only see the outline of

her being heading down towards the exit of our meadow."Misty!?"I shouted after her but without even turning around she yelled back "Its late I'll see you later!"

and then she was gone.

To be honest I was glad she had gone I didn't know what to make of our little _moment_ and I doubt she did either. I have no idea what got into me it's like I

had no control over myself, staring into her eyes is something I should never do again to Misty. Oh God and Misty! what does she think about she is

probably so freaked out by me. I ask her to help me with Dawn and then nearly Kis.. I can't even think it, how would I ever be able to say it out loud! First thing

tomorrow I have got to apologize, I really hope she doesn't hate me.

**Misty's Pov**

WE NEARLY KISSED! If it wasn't for that stupid phone...What am I saying? I should love that phone it saved me from making a brutal mistake with Ash.

So when Ash got up and turned away I knew I had to get out of there. I grabbed my stuff and ran down the meadow to get home I could hear him call after

me but I didn't stop and just yelled out an excuse I hope he caught. He'd probably want to know what's going on or what happened and I honestly

don't know what I would tell him. Oh god I wish I knew what he was thinking, Does he hate me? Is he freaked out by me? or the unlikeliest Did he want to

kiss me? NO! Get that thought out your head Misty he was asking you for help with Dawn and you blew it! I highly doubt I would win friend of the year award at

this moment. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me solve my facing Ash

problems, well might as well find out.

This morning I have decided two things: The first thing I have decided about my facing Ash problems is I am not going to face Ash and I am just going to lie

low for a few days so the memory of our moment won't be as fresh. The second thing I plan to do this morning is when Ash finds me which I know

he will (but I'm going to try hide from him anyway)is to say we were caught in the moment and that was natural and act nonchalant about it even though it

will possibly kill me to say that our _moment _didn't mean anything. I was already for school on time this morning, dressed in my usual attire and

bag in hand. I headed out the door to where Paul was waiting for me. Cranky as ever because I know he's in a mood when he has no music on.

So I have to be bit more quite about what I say when Paul's in a mood. I maybe scary when I'm mad but I'm nothing compared to Paul when he's

angry.

"Hey" I say softly. Paul grunted in response and started to drive hating the awkward tense air between us I decided to break it with pointless dribble "So

have you heard about Ash and Dawns date?"I ask. "yup-p" He says emphasizing the "P" "I'm really happy for Ash he finally got the girl" I say

honestly even though a piece of me crumbles inside because he's going to be happy with another girl instead of me. "pu-lease" Paul muttered harshly but

continued "I don't know what ash sees in that girl, to me all she seems to do is cause trouble, Troublesome Girl" He says the last part while clenching his

hands on the steering so hard that his knuckles turns white. "why do you care so much about Dawn?" I questioned but then the realization hit me "You like

her" I stated, it wasn't a question but Paul sure as hell wouldn't let it go without out an answer. "What no way! She just got in the way of you and Ash

being together" this made me smile sadly at him and I decided to let the Dawn thing go. In a mood or not Paul shows his brotherly side by wrapping an arm

around my shoulder while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. This comforting action caused me to rest my head on his shoulder and we

continued are decent to school.

Most of the school day was a blur, It was hard work avoiding Ash and apparently he was on the search for me. Usually I'd love it if Ash was looking

for me it makes me feel wanted but not today. I wish he'd stop searching for me to make it a bit easier. He finally caught me when I was talking to Paul

about our fast and furious movie marathon on Wednesday. He tapped my shoulder surprising me because I thought I was in the clear "Can I talk to you

for a sec?"I looked into his brown eyes and knew I could never say no to him So I looked over at Paul apologetically "I'll be in the car" he muttered and

walked off.

Ash caught my hand and lead me into an empty classroom. We stood there for a few minutes and for the first time in our friendship there was an awkward

silence between us. That was one of my fears would happen and I hadn't even told him how I felt."I'm sorry" the words startled me causing me to turn my head

in his direction swiftly. He was looking down at his feet ashamed."I don't know what happened and after the _moment_, the phone call, you leaving

and avoiding me all d-" "I wasn't avoiding you" I interrupted only to receive a raised eyebrow "O-ok I was avoiding you but only because I thought you were

mad at me" I admitted now looking away ."Misty I could never be mad at you" His tone was sweet and sincere and made my heart flutter.

"besides it was my fault please don't think I'm a jerk" he said this after catching my face and turning my head to look up at him "I don't think it was

either of our faults I just think we got lost in the moment" I murmured getting lost once again in his sweet eyes. "ya, that's probably it" he said quietly while

looking intently into my eyes. I couldn't let this happen again so before anything could, I pulled away out of his grasp "Anyway.." I blushed a cherry

pink."Before you interrupted us, Paul and I were discussing our movie marathon this month its Fast and Furious your coming for it tomorrow right?"

I asked."For the past eight years I have never once missed it, you think I would break that record now?" he joked. "ok see you tomorrow" I smiled and headed out

the classroom door when a realisation hit me."Oh and Ash .."He looked over at me. He looked like he'd been thinking seriously when I had interrupted his train of

thought "ya-a?" "Good luck tonight" I plastered on a fake smile and winked at him and then left .

**Ash's Pov**

I had finally found Misty just as she was about to leave school. I had to fix this problem quickly because I couldn't lose her she means too much to me. She's

my best friend _"Maybe more"_ a small voice in the back of my head murmured but I quickly shook it away as I could never think of Misty like that and meant

to think of Dawn like that and only Dawn.

After apologizing and sorting things out. There came a moment where I was caught looking deep into Misty's beautiful eyes once again. Those weird feelings I had

the night before came back to me and a warm sensation filled my stomach. I didn't want to pull away in fact I wanted to get closer to her. But she did pull away and

that warmth I felt in the pit of my stomach disappeared with it. We organized that our movie marathon was tomorrow and then she left. All these questions started

flooding through my head about me and my feelings, about Misty and just about us in general. Those questions were interrupted when Misty's voice floated by my

ears "Oh and Ash.."I turned to her"ya-a?"I was glad something had managed to tumble out of my mouth. "Good luck tonight" She smiled, winked at me and left.

I never thought I could feel disappointment for someone being happy for me especially if that person was Misty.

**Later that night**

It was just before my date with Dawn and I was nevous as hell. How do you know if a girls right for you? Misty said through eye contact but I need

something else to depend on if I am going to ask her to go out with me. That's when an idea hit me.. Paul! He's brutally honest and girls somehow manage to

like his sorry ass. So I called him. "Hello" a snappy grunt echoed from my phone."Hey Paul its Ash, I need

advice" He sighed "I thought you were meant to be on a date with ..trouble" He said that last part irritably. "I need to know how I'll know if Dawns right for

me?" He groaned obviously frustrated with my denseness "When you kiss her like in movies you should feel fireworks or a fire being unleashed within

you" "o-okay Paul thanks" hanging up the phone while still trying to comprehend what those feelings would feel like.

**Even later that night**

I had finally put my friends theories to the test. Looking her in the eyes and then kissing her. But if Paul's theory was correct I didn't feel anything when I

kissed her. It wasn't that she wasn't a good kisser, it's just that I didn't feel what Paul had described. But it was our first kiss and I'm still confused about

Misty. It's not like anything can happen between me and Mist. No matter How badly I would want it to.


	5. Movie Mania

**Well guys I hope your liking my story because I love writing it not sure how many chapters are left but I'll let you guys know when I am near the end. I have so many ideas for other stories or one shots but I am going to complete this story first because I really do enjoy writing it and hope you guys enjoy reading it and with that let the story continue. But please guys don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5:Movie madness **

**Misty's Pov**

Word quickly spread like wildfire about Ash's and Dawns relationship. A football player and a cheerleader dating. It's so cliché but it doesn't mean it

doesn't make good gossip for our school. I just couldn't believe my eyes that morning when I saw ash's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Of

course I was the polite friend who smiled and congratulated them on their relationship but inside I was trying to find ways to escape. Paul laid a

comforting hand on my shoulder as we walked to class. But this day would just be the beginning of many more Ash/Dawn couple moments.

I headed to science where I tried to escape the whispers about the newly dating couple by burying myself in my notes. A person sat next to me as I was taking

down something from off the board and nudged me so I would jerk my pen leaving a large scribble across my sheets. I glared at the person to find it was Richie was

an amused smirk playing on his lips. I felt guilty with everything going on I completely forgot about Richie asking me to Gary's party. I felt even worse that I didn't

have an answer for him yet.

"Hey, Cheer up Mist, Why so glum?"He smiled at me but my heart leapt into my throat at the nickname he used _"Mist"_ that's Ash's nickname for me."Don't

call me that!" I snapped. He raised his hands in a form of surrender "Okay sorry just wanted to see if you were ok?"He asked so sweet and sincerely. I

softened "I'm fine but I don't have an answer for you about the party yet" I was afraid that I find a disappointed look on his face but instead I found him chuckling at

me."Can't a guy check up on his friends or their hoped to soon be more than friends" He winked at me causing me to blush scarlet. But the bell being my

hero decided to ring saving me from further embarrassment. As I was picking up my bag, Richie swept around me and whispered "Just let me know your

answer when you're ready, I'll wait" and like that he was gone. I wanted to say yes but something within me screamed it was wrong to use Richie especially

since he wanted more than I could offer him.

By the end of the day I was pissed off. All through the day Ash focused all his attention on Dawn which consisted of kissing up against the lockers, sitting at

their own table at Lunch and just cosying up together wherever I was around. At first I thought it was just coincidence but then it continually happened again

and so now I'm mad, I'm moody and just can't get away soon enough from Ash and his new _"favourite girl"_ .

As I headed out the main doors of the school, rushing to get down the steps to Paul's car. But if the universe didn't hate me enough already there was Ash saying

"goodbye" (eating the face off) to his new girlfriend. I tried to move around them quietly without them noticing. But because I was watching the _Love Birds_, I wasn'

t watching where I was going causing me to fall down the steps and landing on my ass with a Thud!

This caused the couple too finish their "goodbye" and looked down at me with questioning glances. "Ha ha,...hey" I say pulling myself off the ground."Hi" Dawn had a

sympathetic smile showing over her features while Ash had a scared look on his face and was already running down the steps to me. "Mist are you ok?"worry clear in

his voice. "I'm fine" shrugging him off while backing away wanting to get as far away from them as I could.

I rushed off to Paul's car only to overhear Ash saying goodbye to Dawn and then hearing footsteps close behind me. I had nearly made it to the car when Ash caught

my shoulder and spun me around to face him. His face was serious and I knew I was going to get some hard to answer questions. His eyes boared into mine when he

finally asked "What's wrong?" "N-nothing's wrong" Crap! I'm such a bad liar when he looks at me like that."Mist, I'm not going to ask again what's wrong?" I knew I

couldn't lie but I did know I could twist the truth."I am happy for you, I am so happy for you Ash. It's just.."He looked at me with what emotion looked like hope in

his eyes but I decided to ignore it probably mistaking it for some other emotion. This is it though I could tell him the full truth and find out how he feels or I could tell

half the truth and let Ash continue to be happy. I chose the latter."It's just I'm worried you're not going to have any time for me..or Paul and just end up forgetting

about us" I added in quickly. Without hesitation Ash looked deeply and intensely into my eyes and said the words that nearly made my legs turn to jelly "I could

never forget about you" he says in total seriousness."Forget about who?"

Ash's and my heads snapped in the direction of the question, which landed on a smirking Paul that was eyeing the pair of us. I blushed a deep pink when I realized

how close Ash was to me. He must of realized it too because he stepped away from me rubbing the back of his head. He grinned at Paul "You of course Pauly!, Misty

was worried I'd forget about you now that we have a better looking member to replace your ugly purple haired ass" His joking nature had returned so quickly I was

surprised but that soon changed when Paul spoke "If we were required to be good looking to enter our group, You would have never gotten in Ashy boy" His famous

smug smirk etched on his lips."Oh ya" Ash challenged getting in Pauls face "Ya" Paul said as the two glared at each other. I couldn't hold it in any more. I laughed, it

was the first proper, genuine laugh I had in a while because I was so busy focussing on Ash I had forgot just to let loose and have some fun. The boys thinking I had

gone mad were staring at me curiously but then ending up bursting out in laughter as well. Eventually we stopped laughing and Ash wrapped his arms round mine

and Paul's shoulders "The three Amigos!" he announced out loud causing Paul and I to simultaneously elbow him in the ribs. As Paul and I got in the car I rolled down

the window to say "see you tonight Ash, Just us the three amigos?"I questioned timidly "Just us" he confirmed. As we drove away a grin stretched across my lips and

didn't disappear until hours later.

**Pauls Pov**

"Where is he?!" Misty roared furiously causing her voice to fill my house. Misty had come back to my house to help me get ready for our movie marathon. Ash the

idiot was meant to be here an hour ago so we could start. But so far he hasn't shown up. Misty being the impatient girl she is, wouldn't stop pacing the house

shrieking about him being late! It drives me up the wall when Misty's like that. So right now we are not those most friendly people. I was just about ready to punch

Ash square in the face. When there was a knock at the door.

Misty seemed to relax a bit but then I fiery glare emanated from her being as she said "Now he's going to get it!" and there was no way I was going to stop "it!" from

happening .Partly because I was mad too, Partly because I wouldn't get in the way of Misty's wrath but Mostly because I love that fear in Ashy boy's eyes when

Misty's mad at him. It always brings a little joy to my day.

I opened the door "about ti...me" a confused look crossing my face. There was Ashy boy but he wasn't alone there beside him stood clutching his arm was

Troublesome. He smiled guiltily at me "Don't mind if Dawn joins us do you ?"all I could do was nod my head still stunned that he brought _her _here after telling Misty i

t would just be the three of us. He lead Dawn and himself inside and the two sat on the loveseat Dawn curling up against him while ash leaned back in his seat. "Ash

Ketchum! you better have a good explanat...ion" Misty had stormed into the screening room ready to give him an earful when she saw troublesome clinging to Ashy

Boy. "Sorry Mist lost track of time and Dawn was wondering if she could come with me" I could clearly see the colour drain from Misty's face and could tell she was

trying remain calm and collected "sure, play the movie Paul" I did what I was told and misty then came to join me on the couch where I clasped her hand rubbing

soothing circles into her palm. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. The one thing I can't stand is Misty upset, she's like a sister to me. So I decided that I am

going to have a little chat with Ashy boy.

**Ash's Pov**

After saying goodbye to Paul and Misty. Dawn ran up to me and hugged me. She asked if she could hang out with me for a bit. I agreed taking her back to my

house where we just laid down on the couch just talking for hours. That was the thing about Dawn. She was great as a girlfriend and everything but that little voice at

the back my head told she would make an even better friend. Eventually,We lost track of time and when my mother came home. She looked at me and Dawn

curiously and asked me why I wasn't at Paul's this made my eyes widen in recognition. At that point I had no idea what to do with Dawn so she made up a simple

solution of her coming with me. I was still in a worried state of what would happen if I didn't get to Paul's now, I was so dead. So I stupidly agreed dragging Dawn

out the door with me. I was just about to leave but the back of my collar was caught, Dawn continued to the car while I turned to face my mother who had a

questioning expression on her face "Ash honey, Who is that?" "That's Dawn my girlfriend" she gave me a puzzled look and said "I thought Misty was your girlfriend" I

sighed deeply "No mom, we are just friends" and then headed out the door to join Dawn in the car.

As Dawn and I sat on the loveseat, her body enveloped mine and all I could think about was how can I unwrap myself from her arms. But after the first movie ended,

the popcorn bowl was empty "Hey Ash help me fill up the bowl will you?" Paul said sourly as he started to walk to the kitchen. Glad for the excuse to free myself from

Dawn's clutch. I followed him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me leaving the two girls alone. The minute I turned back, Paul grabbed the front of my jacket

and dragged me closer to him a ferocious glare seeping its way into my being. "What the hell is your problem" I said pulling out of his grasp. "My problem? My

problem is YOU! How can you do this to Misty?"He was mad "What are you talking about?"I replied so confused. "You promised Misty, You promised her it would just

be us!" It was obvious Paul was getting mad but I do NOT back down "You heard her yourself she said she was fine with it" "Fine, smine, You know she only said that

to make you happy, Your one of her best friends!" I realised he was right, how can I be so stupid. "Your right, I won't bring Dawn next time but what I don't get is

why it matters so much? to you or Misty" He sighed deeply obviously deciding to tell me something or not."You're dense Ash one of the densest guys on the planet

but you're not seriously dense enough to not notice the signs" "Signs ?..What Signs?" The questions remained unanswered as Dawns head popped through the

kitchen doors. "Umm..Guys Misty's gone"


	6. Sorry isn't good enough

**Misty's gone? Cliff hanger much? Chapter 5 was one of my favourite chapters I hoped you guys liked it. Let me know what you think it may just help make my story better .In this chapter it's a total drama read on to find out and don't forget people to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6: Sorry isn't good enough**

**Ash's Pov**

"Gone? Where?! Why?!"I panicked a thousand questions rushed through my

head, most consisting of had she heard Paul and I arguing?, Was she really that

upset that I brought Dawn? If so why? Paul had just said I should've noticed

the signs. What signs? At this point I was frustrated, confused and most of all

worried. I was worried about Misty and why she left usually after every movie

marathon, I walk her across the street home because it's on my way and also I

don't like the thought of Misty going home alone.

"Well..." Dawn continues completely oblivious to the alarmed look on my face.

"We were having a girly chat and suddenly Misty got up and ran out the door

crying, the poor thing, I have no idea what was wrong" She said as she twisted

a strand of her blue hair trying to ignore Paul's face and My own, an air of

confusion dancing on our features. Then, It suddenly hit me "Dawn? When

you said _girly chat_ What exactly did ye talk about" hoping her answer wouldn't

be.."Our date silly" she said pushing my shoulder playfully.

The colour drained from my face and I became so still I could've been a statue.

In all my worst nightmares could I never have imagined that Misty would find

out about the date. Frankly because I didn't think she would ask Dawn, Misty

never was all that friendly to her for some reason and even if she did I thought

she would ask me about it allowing me to be vague not giving too much away.

See Tuesday had came around and I was still flustered and confused about that

_Misty Moment_ that I completely forgot about my date with Dawn. I still had no

idea what to do. So being my typical stupid self I copied the _fake date_ I had

with Misty. That date was Misty's perfect date and I used it for my own selfish

needs. I have to apologize and fast. I can't stand to see Misty upset it breaks my

heart. Her anger I can deal with because once she's unleashed it she returns to

the Misty I know and love. Wait LOVE? where did love come from? I obviously

mean friend love and not any other type of love. FOCUS ASH! meant to fix

your problem with Misty.

"Paul take Dawn home I gotta go talk to Misty!"I said as I sped past Dawn who

had her arms out to give me a hug goodbye. But I couldn't right now all I could

think of right now was my Misty and how badly I hurt her.

**Misty's Pov**

_**Flashback:**_

_The boys left the room to go get popcorn. This left me in the room alone with_

_Dawn. I don't know why I didn't like Dawn? She was obviously a sweet and _

_kind girl who any guy would be lucky to have. She would probably even make _

_an amazing friend. Then it hit me it wasn't Dawn I hated, I hated Ash's love for _

_her. It wasn't her fault she stole the heart of the guy that had stolen mine. I was _

_meant to be Ash's best friend and no matter how much I hated her for taking _

_him from me. I knew I had to make an effort because it was obvious she would _

_be making appearances at the events that used to be just for the three us more _

_often. I decided to forgive Ash for breaking his promise of it just being the three_

_us, they did just started going out for crying out loud! I knew if Ash and I _

_started going out, I would want to be with him every single minute of every _

_single day. _

_So I decided I would make an effort."So...Dawn.."I said breaking the deafening _

_silence between us. She gave me one of her perfect smiles my gut twisting at _

_noticing how pretty she was."So umm..."come on Misty think of something to _

_say, anything will do."Tell me how your date with Ash went? Except that!, why _

_of all the subjects you could have picked did you pick THEIR DATE! I mentally _

_slapped myself for asking the question and then looked over at Dawn who had _

_a blissful smile on her face obviously remembering her date. "Well.. Ash _

_blindfolded me and took me to this meadow at night to have a picnic and.."I _

_stopped listening. I couldn't believe it HE HAD USED MY DATE!NO OUR DATE _

_FAKE BUT STILL OUR DATE! this brought a built up rage to stir within me. I was _

_about to give Ash a piece of my mind when a word crossed my mind. She said a _

_"meadow" _

_Our meadow? No he wouldn't, he couldn't..He wouldn't do that. Our meadow _

_was only a place where him and I knew about. We wouldn't even tell Paul _

_where it was because it was our place. Its where we went every Monday to _

_laugh, cry ,to tell each other our biggest dreams and fears. Most importantly _

_though it was the place where I finally realized I loved the boy with the raven _

_hair._

_Not standing to be near him or her or anyone." and then w-" "Sorry Dawn I _

_have to go" I said running out the door tears in my eyes._

_**End of flashback**_

Just thinking about it sent a fresh stream of tears down my face as I cuddled

my favourite teddy called Azu close to my chest. It hurt so much to know that

the meadow meant nothing to Ash. And me stupidly thinking that it was the

most special place on earth and that it was a secret that only Ash and I would

ever know about. My painful thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on my

window.

**Ash's Pov**

The door was locked when I reached Misty's, she must really want to be alone.

Well she can be alone with me because there's no way I'd leave her on her

own. I can't stand Misty being upset especially if it's my fault. I decided to take

actions into my own hands. Remembering the way I used to sneak up to her

room to hang out with her when she was grounded, I made my way over to the

large spruce I used to climb. It was just outside Misty's window. I knew she was

up there ,since the light was on. I just hoped that this tree was still

strong enough to hold my weight. Putting any fears I have behind. Just

thinking this is for Misty pushes me onwards to climb the large tree.

Once I reached the top of tree, I could see Misty's window just across from it. I

balanced myself on a sturdy branch and made my way over to her window. I

watched her as she cried hugging her bear for comfort for some reason I had

an instinct to go over to her, to wrap my arms around her and cuddle her close.

Like she did the bear.

I knew I had to restrain myself and apologize first. So I tapped on the window

pane to her room hoping to god she would let me in.

She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes and lips

obvious she had been crying hard. She got off the bed and walked towards me.

She didn't even look at me as she opened the window allowing me entry as

she sat back on her bed still not looking at me. I sat down next to her, in all our

friendship she had never been this upset with me. I took a deep breath "I can

explain everything but first let me just say I'm sor-" "Do you know what's

funny?"she interrupted me a wobbly smile on her lips. She didn't wait for me

to answer she just continued "How you think you know everything about a

person, I thought I knew you like the back of my hand but god was I wrong"

"What Mist what are you talking about?" "Don't call me that!, don't even think

you can call me that!" She snapped as she jumped off the bed like she had

been bitten."I don't know what hurts the most Ash? Your broken promises or

your abusal of my own secrets, My dream date!" "I-I.." I didn't know what to

say, I had never thought about it that way."Actually there was one thing that

hurt more than those things put together. The meadow Ash, Our meadow!"

She screamed furiously. The meadow! I had completely forgotten about taking

Dawn to the meadow."Does our friendship mean nothing to you Ash? Do I

mean nothing to you?" That got me, I was mad now "How could you think

that? How! You mean the world to me." She only glared at me coldly "I used to

think that, Now I think those 7 years of friendship were a waste" Her voice like

daggers. I couldn't believe she had just said that, I felt pains streak across my

chest "So what are you saying? That we aren't friends anymore?"I was

frustrated, she couldn't end our friendship, She just couldn't but all she said

looking away from gaze ,changing her focus towards the floor and whispered

"I guess I am"

I quickly got off the bed, not really sure of what I was doing. New emotions

consumed me hurt, confusion and when she had said those four words I think

a part of me died inside. She turned away from me. I couldn't stop myself I

wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed my head on her shoulder,

tears welling up in my eyes "Please don't do this Mist, please!" I begged softly.

"Please go" was all she said quiet and sternly."Mist-" I didn't want to go, I

didn't want to leave her."Please" She said slightly pleadingly. I kissed her

temple softly and unwound myself from her and walked towards the window

her back still facing me. "Oh and Misty" she looked over her shoulder at me

"I am sorry" I say in the most sincerest voices I could muster and left.

**Misty's Pov**

He held me from behind, I can't believe I just ended our friendship a second

ago and he was now holding me like this. My stomach was in knots, How I

wanted to just forgive him but he had hurt me too badly. His pleading voice in

my ear but I refused myself to look into his beautiful brown orbs. I couldn't

take it anymore "Please go" I mustered what little strength I had left so I could

sound serious. He called me by my nickname again but I refused to either look

at him nor listen to him. So hoping he would be at least respectful. I managed

to squeak out one word "please" He kissed my head softly and comfortingly,

took his arms away from me and walked away. My heart was broken and I let

the tears fill my eyes. "Oh and Misty" I turned my head slightly so he would

acknowledge I was listening "I am sorry" and he left. Those final words had

done it. I ran to my bed and cuddled Azu tightly and cried the most tears I had ever cried before.

The past moment being rewinded and played back in my mind over and over again.

Once my sobs had finally calmed, I grabbed my phone looking and hoping I still

had his number. I finally found his name after scanning my list of contacts. He

was right for me, I knew it now. That argument was the slap in the face I

needed to finally do something with my life, to be with someone in my life.

When I finally created a message I felt happy with I hit the sent button. I closed my eyes now suddenly very drowsy and I let sleep take over me. My phone

buzzed as I fell asleep.

**Richie:**

_**Great Mist, I can't wait for Gary's party now that I have my dream date ;)**_


	7. Closure

**Well last chapter was such a Drama fest for Ash and Misty's relationship. I really hoped you guys liked it. Please let me know if it was any good or how I can improve the story. I value all my readers opinions and with that said here's the next chapter. Please Guys tell me what you think and now ...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: Closure**

**Misty's Pov**

After a sleepless night of tossing and turning. The memories of my outburst

and the finishing of mine and Ash's friendship staying clear in my dreams. I got

up out of bed an hour early I didn't see a point of staying in bed. I picked up my

phone to see if Ash had called or texted me. But just like I asked him to do last

night, he had left me alone. Surprisingly though I found a text from Richie,

after reading the text and seeing how sweet and genuine Richie was being.

I was mad at myself. I can't believe I had texted him nearly straight after my

fight with Ash. Deep down I felt guilty for only accepting Richie as a last resort

and because my vulnerability had taken over. But I shook those thoughts out of

my head, whatever the case I was going to move on with my life and just

maybe by going to Gary's party with Richie it would be the beginning of a new

me.

I went downstairs to stairs and pulled out a box of the most sugary cereal.

I could find, ignoring not having any milk. I got a spoon and started to try fill

this empty feeling I had inside which I think was hunger. But spoon after spoon

the emptiness didn't seem to go away, no matter how much I wanted it to.

"Like Misty!" an annoying shriek came from behind me. I turned my head

slowly to my sister Daisy whose mouth was open in shock. "W-ha-t?" I tried to

say through a mouthful of cereal. She went up to me taking the bowl from out

of my hands and dumping it in the nearby bin. "What was that for?" I

complained as I then tried to grab the cereal box but she quickly snatched it

up holding it close to her chest while eyeing me closely."This is _our _comfort

cereal, Why are you eating it?" she said referring to her and my other two

sisters.

Having three gorgeous sisters was rough. People that would see them passing

by would always call them _Sensational_ while I am called the _Runt._ Even now my

sister Daisy is in a Pair of sweats and an old tank top and yet she still looks

beautiful with her marble green eyes and her beach wave curls. I was always

the ugly one in my family. Growing up I was just known as the sister of _The _

_Sensational sisters._ Ash and I had made up the name when we were mocking

then one day in the meadow. Just thinking about Ash and the meadow makes

the void inside me bigger and my bottom lip begins to tremble..

Daisy being smarter than she looks catches my crestfallen face and sighs. She

sits down next to me, catches my hands in hers. "What's wrong?" She asks

simply but even the those words cause tears to start spilling down from my

eyes and Ican;t hold it in anymore. I just tell her everything - How I loved Ash,

How he loved Dawn, Monday nights moment at the meadow, Dawn and Ash

getting together, Dawn telling me about their date, last night's fight with Ash

and then texting Richie. This just caused an overwhelming wave of tears to

come over me. Daisy was quiet listening intently to every detail of what's been

going on and when I was done. She cuddled me close, that was the thing

about Daisy she could be a complete and utter bitch to me most days but

when it comes down to me needing her. It's like a motherly instinct breaks out

within her. She coos and shushes until I stop crying. She hands me back my

cereal box and gets up from her chair and goes behind me. She pulls the band

off my hair letting it fall past my shoulders. She then starts combing her

fingers through my hair like she used to do when I was upset when I was little.

It was a way of soothing my pains and making me feel better.

She says nothing for a few minutes just brushing my hair. Eventually though

she does speak "It's going to take some time to heal" I remain silent eating my

cereal. "You should turn Richie down, I don't think it's a good idea to go to the

party" this caught my attention. "I have to go the party with Richie" I say

sternly. "Why do you need to go with him?" She asks curiously still stroking my

hair. "because I want to show everyone that I have a life outside my friendship

with Ash " I say "Show everyone or just Ash?" This caused me to go silent

"That's the thing about silence Misty it can speak volumes" when the hell did

she get this smart!." "Shut up and it is everyone not just Ash" I say not being

able to find any other argument. "So your plan for the party isn't to show up at

the party with some guy to try make a certain other jealous, for him to think he

was just a barrier in your life?" I could tell she had her eyebrows raised at

me."No, I don't, He's got Dawn there's no jealousy involved whatsoever , I just

need to start over and for everyone to know I am_"_ I say darkly.

"So what you want is closure. I can help you with that." I could feel her

smirking evilly behind me. "What are you planning?" I asked worriedly. "Just

come home tomorrow as quick as you can, drag Purple boy kicking and

scowling if you have to. I am going to do you the favour of helping you show

what that stupid boy has missed out on" I was curious but I said no more as I

realized I was going to be late for school, If I didn't get ready now!

**Ash's Pov**

I picked up Dawn for school the next morning. She was mad at me from

ignoring her last night. I apologized and being the kind girl she was, she forgave

me quickly. She started talking about Paul in the car but I wasn't paying

attention not even to the dreamy tone she was using. I just kept replaying last

night in my head, trying to figure out how I could fix my relationship with

Misty. We had never fought like that ever! The things she had said, leaving a

fresh wave hurt to consume me. But now as I go over it. The things she said

about me, about us. It just seems like a bad dream and that I'll wake up from at

any moment. But the dream is too real and too painful to be a dream.

Dawn linked her arm through mine as we walked down the hall to her locker.

That's when I saw _her_...

Misty Waterflower, my best friend since I was 10.

My apparently ex-best friend now,

My Misty...

That last thought brought a small smile to my face.

I watched her as she was walking past me down the hall with Paul. She was

smiling and laughing at something that Paul had said. Time seemed to stop as

she looked in my direction. Our eyes met for a second, time may have slowed

down but my heart sped up pounding a mile a minute at just seeing her

beautiful Aquamarine orbs. She looked away again quickly focussing all her

attention back on Paul. What was she doing to me? My emotions always

became stronger when I was around her. Just her laugh warms my insides, no

one has ever made me feel this way including- "Ash could you carry my book's

for me?" Dawn asked pulling me away from my thoughts "Ugh ya sure..."

**Misty's Pov**

I was having an interesting talk with Paul on how he swore cheerleaders had a

metal plate in their heads explaining that's why they were so stupid and

attracted to Gary the "Chick Magnet" or that's what Gary liked to call himself.

I couldn't help but laugh at his theory, I guess that was the plan though. I was

upset trying to explain last night's happenings. Like always Paul listened to

everything I said adding in his usual gestures to comfort me. He even said he

wouldn't speak to Ash again after what he had done to me. But I told him no

even though Ash and I couldn't be friends anymore doesn't mean I want to

break the guys friendship up.

So anyway I was laughing at Paul's theory when I stupidly decided to look up as

we passed Dawn's locker. There he was staring at me with a weird intensity in

his eyes. I could usually tell what Ash was thinking except for last Monday

nights moment and right now .I took one look at his sweet, caring eyes and

looked away almost immediately refusing to be pulled back in. I guess it was

not going to be that simple of staying away from him. Maybe I had metal plate

in my head and he was a "Misty magnet". Whatever the case I knew moving on

would not be as easy as I hoped.

The next two day's seemed torturously slowly. I had managed to avoid Ash and

Dawn for the rest of Thursday and all of Friday. But now I was getting nervous

as Paul drove me home thinking about what Daisy had said yesterday morning

_"I am going to do you the favour of helping you show what that stupid boy has missed out on "_

I had no idea what she was going to do to me but I was certain I wasn't going

to like it. To make things worse I was worried about showing up at the party by

myself, I had told Richie I'd meet him there. And let's face it, showing up alone

doesn't exactly scream "Moved on". So I looked over at Paul, that's when it

occurred to me Was Paul even going to the party? I had to ask, I had to get

him to go if he wasn't. "Paul?" he grunted in response to show he was

listening. " I was just wondering if you were going to Gary's party tonight?"

"No" he just said simply. "Why please come and hang out with me and Richie" I

begged. "Misty, you know party things aren't really my thing and excuse me for

not wanting to see you suck face with Jaws all night" I hit his arm scoldingly

and then put a puppy pout on my lips something I knew he would never say

no to "Please""No""please!""No!""Pretty pleeasse!" I whimpered. He sighed

"fine but you owe me" I squealed with joy cherishing winning an argument

against Paul."I'll pick you up at 8 sharp!" He said sternly as he stopped the car

in front of my house."Yes DAD!" I laughed as I shut the door on him before he

could make one of his snappy remarks.

The minute I got inside my hand was caught by my crazy blonde sister and she

started dragging me up the stairs towards my room "What are you doing?"I

complained trying to release myself from her grip. "Duh helping you get

closure stupid. So stop resisting!" She pushed me over to my bed to sit down

while she went through my closet "No,..No..Eww No! Like Misty, what the hell

is wrong with you? Are you just Fashtarded!" I rolled my eyes at her terrible

grammar."There's nothing here you can wear it's too.. ..You!" "Hey! I am

offended. I like what I wear it's who I am!" I scowled at her. "Well tonight

you're going to be who ever I tell you to be, Now stay here, your generous

sister is going to get something out of her own closet" and she ran out my

bedroom door. Oh god now I was worried my sisters taste in clothes was a

little too revealing , gaudy and over dressy. So not me!

After hours of refusing to try on many dresses, rejecting them after and my

sister nearly having a mental break down. I found a dress I actually liked. I just

didn't want to wear it in public. We had finally finished doing my makeup and

hair. When 8'O'Clock rolled around Daisy stood back to admire her

handiwork."You like, look good enough to be my sister now!" In Daisy

language that was a complement."I-I don't know.." I said unsurely. "Misty you

look beautiful, see for yourself" she said leading me over to my mirror.

I was wearing a black strapless dress, It had a sweetheart neckline which was

tight until the waist and then seemed to flow down past my mid thigh. It was

simple, It was elegant, it was ...me."Thank you "I whispered starting to tear

up."Hey don't cry you will ruin your make up" That's when I noticed my

makeup. I had sexy black cat eyes with a navy blue eyeliner to bring out the

colour in my eyes, my lips were a simple nude pink and my hair.. My hair was

let down out of its usual side pony tail and fell down to my waist and was

slightly curled, so it came out as fiery red waves down to the tips. In retrospect

I looked beautiful and in my own eyes I felt beautiful. I hugged Daisy hard and

heard Paul's car horn outside.

I walked outside to the car. Paul wasn't paying attention however so when I

opened the door "I told you 8 sh-Woah!" His eyes widened and his mouth

hung agape as he looked me over. I was partly proud that I made Paul stunned

and partly nervous of what he would think. I was afraid he'd laugh or just make

some cynical comment. I braced myself for what he would say next. After he

regained some composure "You look gorgeous Misty" and even though I didn't

want to I couldn't help myself from thinking _I hope Ash will think so too._


	8. Let's Party!

**Well guy's last chapter we left Misty and Paul heading to Gary's party. Just btw let me know what you think of last chapter. Your probably wondering what happens next with the whole Richie and Ash situation? Well that's for me to know and you to find out. This is my longest chapter and most drama filled. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Please, Please, Please...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8: Let's Party!**

**Misty's Pov**

Gary's place was packed! You could tell that the minute you walked in the

door. Nearly everyone from our school must've been here. Don't get me wrong

there was enough room for them. Gary owns a mansion, Professor Oak is his

grandfather and let's just say as a high school teacher he does suspiciously well

for himself.

As Paul and I walked in the door, I scanned the area for Richie. There was Gary

flirting with a pair of ditsy cheerleaders that squealed at his every word, there

was a dance area right behind Gary. As usual Gary only had the best and so he

had a proper DJ booth to dance to, I then looked across from the dance floor

to a bar. Of course Gary has a bar. I thought smirking thinking about it.

I couldn't see Richie yet so I decided I would wait for him by the bar.

That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned slightly to meet the eyes of a

raven haired jock with a frilly, pink dressed Dawn trying to straddle his lap. But

he wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy looking in my direction. His

expression of how he saw me was pretty much the same as Paul's but his eyes

were filled with something else. Surprise? No. Lust? No that wasn't it,

whatever it was I tried to ignore his eyes on me and walked to the bar with

Paul in foot.

We sat at the bar and got too bears. I never really could stand the taste of

drinks normal girly girls would drink. So Paul and just sat and drank it back

while making small chat. I knew Paul didn't want to be here but I'm glad he

was just incase I needed him. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned

around to face of the Jawsome Richie Collins with a big smile on his face.

"Wow Misty you look... amazing" he finished. I blushed turning my head away

from him. *Fake cough**Fake cough* We both turned in the direction of Paul

who was getting off his stool. "Alright lovebirds I'm going to leave before you

guys start making out, See ya later" he waved us off as he headed into the

direction of the back garden. I blushed a deeper red trying to turn away again.

Richie wasn't having it though and catches my face to look at him "Don't your

cute when you blush. "Wanna dance?" I say just wanting him to let go of his

grip on my face he nods and we head off to the dance floor.

**Ash's Pov**

I think my heart stopped completely when she walked through that door. That

dress, her beautiful red waves cascading down her back and her astounding

Aqua orbs meeting mine. There was only one word that went through my head

at that moment _Beautiful._ She wasn't cute or pretty or any of those little

kiddie words. She was a woman and clearly the most beautiful woman I had

ever seen. When she finally looked away from my gaze and started walking

away to the bar. I realised I had a very irritated Dawn trying to sit on my lap

and get my attention.

I pretended I was listening to her with one eye on her and one eye trained at

the bar. Where I could see the red head drinking bears with Paul. A smug smile

pulled across my face. She may have changed in appearance but she still had

her usual tom-boyish drinking habits. That smile stayed on my face until I saw

Paul get up to leave while Richie Collins another one of the football players

take his seat. I could see her blushing at whatever he was saying to her. I

tensed immediately. Who the Hell! does he think he is? I wanted to get up and

tell him to leave Mist alone but she was smiling at him. Her stunning brighten

any day smile that I thought she only uses on me. _Used_ to Ash, _Used_ to. I

corrected myself. I have to be happy for her, it's her life and she made it clear I

wasn't in it anymore.

I watched as she pulled him to the dance floor. Slow dance music was

beginning to play not wanting to lose my view of her. I jumped off the seat

taking Dawn with me "Let's dance" I say not waiting for her to answer me.

I wrap my arms around Dawn's waist and move to the beat when I feel a pair

of eyes on me and I know who owns them but I don't look away from Dawn's

gaze. Hopefully Dawn won't get suspicious and realize I am dancing only with

her because of Misty. But a few moments later I see her heading back

towards the bar. Glad that the two had stopped dancing with each other and I

pulled away from Dawn. Dawn seemed to follow my gaze because when I

looked back into her eyes. I could see the hurt. "Dawn .."I whispered not sure

what to say. I didn't have to say anything though because she backed away

from and started to head for the back garden. I let her go knowing she didn't

deserve for me to spin more lies to her. So I went back to my seat and watched

as Misty had sent Richie away into the arms of May Oak.

I smiled that was definitely the Misty I know, a hopeless romantic. She sat at

the bar alone. I don't know where I got these surges of courage but all I knew

was I had to talk to Misty. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw _him. _Slide

into the seat next to her. I don't what was going on inside me but the boiling

sensation I felt in my blood just got stronger and hotter, watching them

together.

**Misty's Pov**

Richie and I dance for a while and I'm actually enjoying myself. I'm glad I came

out tonight even if it's not with...Ash? As the slow song began to play I spotted

the raven haired jock with his arms wrapped around the waist of Dawn staring

deep into her eyes. I try to ignore it. But hurt emotions start to consume me so

I take Richie back over to the bar where I start ordering the strongest shots I

could. I had to numb the pain and it seems like the only thing that will do the

job. I still make small talk with Richie but I realise after awhile his attention is

somewhere else. I follow his gaze to see a pretty May Oak smiling shyly at him.

It hit me then it was so unfair to Richie to use him like this when he could be

having fun, hell he deserves it he's such a great guy. "Why don't you ask her to

dance?"He looks at me weirdly "But I'm your da-" "No your my friend Richie,

That's for sure. This is your night too,now go ask her to dance" I demanded he

smiled at me and nodded his head and headed in May's direction. I watched as

he held out his hand to her, her smiling in approval, together they swayed

together in the music. Offering each other shy smiles but looks of love present

in their eyes. I was so happy for my new friend but I teared up for some reason

I kept picturing that was myself and Ash. I turned away from the new couple

and ordered another shot. Someone slid into the bar stool next to me but I

ignored them until they smoothly and seductively said "Hey Red"

There were only two people who had ever called me "Red" Paul when he was

messing with me and Gary and because it wasn't Paul's voice and the way he

had said it I was guessing the latter."What do want Gary? Your cheerleading

bimbos not drunk enough so you decided to try it on with me instead" I

growled. "Aww come on Red, we used to be friends can't I just come up to say

Hi!" he said innocently."Key word in that sentence Gary _Used_ not are and no

you just come up to girl and say "Hi" be serious Gary I know you better than

that and you know it too" he seemed to stop before saying something this time

"I know I just needed to find out did you love me when we stopped being

friends too" he sneered. My face went pale "I-I-I don-" "Save it red for

someone who cares, I have a proposition for you" "Proposition?"I was worried

what this "proposition" would be. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours" he

says simply. "What?" "Seriously Red you shouldn't drink, you become nearly

denser than Ashy Boy on a normal day" I growled in response so he continued

"Now my proposition for you, You have a bit of "fun" with me which helps gets

Ashy Boy jealous and you get him all to yourself" " What's in it for you" I

growled. "The pleasure of seeing Ashy Boys face and -"He mumbles something

I didn't catch. I don't know was it the alcohol or just my broken heart crying

out to be healed. But I said "yes" Gary caught my hand roughly and dragged

me to the dance floor. Another slow song was playing but I was too drunk to

notice. Gary pulled me up against him and placing his hands far south of my

waist. But I was too drunk to notice. I thought Ash wasn't even looking, I

couldn't see him that's for sure.

The song ended and Gary with a tight grip still on my arm pulled me into a

corner and thrust me against the wall and started kissing me." Gary" I try to

push him off, he looks down at me and smirks evilly "Do you know the second

part of what I benefit from our little proposition. Here let me say it again" He

leaned close to my ear and whispered " Take something from you that Ashy

Boy never can " he says grasping my side roughly and forcefully kissing me. My

eyes widened in fear, So this is it, tonight I have the most valuable thing I own

taken away from me. That's the not the worst part even though I told Ash I

didn't want him anymore, I still wanted him to be my first. My thoughts

stopped immediately when Gary was suddenly pulled away from me just in

time for me to see Ash with a look of pure and utter rage in eyes and punched

Gary straight in the gut.

**Ash's Pov**

I couldn't believe there was Misty talking to Gary after, all the times she

promised not to. See there is a reason I hate Gary. He used to be my best

friend up until 7 years ago when my dad died. Dad was driving home for dinner

when there was a car accident. They say it was icy and the car skidded and Dad

lost control. But I found out later how Gary had been telling all my other

friends that my Dad was a no good drunken bum and it was a good riddance.

Misty and I were already friends at that point but because of Gary we became

best friends.

I watched as Gary now dragged Misty to the dance floor. I wanted more than

anything to go over there and break them up. Knowing what Gary might try

sent me to new levels of anger. But I restrained myself to watch as Gary placed

his hands on Misty's.. that IS SO NOT HER WAIST! I waited for Misty to slap #

him but she didn't, she didn't even move his hands they just kept dancing.

So many feelings were rushing through me Anger, Pain, Jealousy and Hurt. I

stood frozen to my spot as the song ended and watched as Gary dragged

Misty down to privacy of the back corner of the room. I knew what was going

to happen next and there was no way I was going to let Gary touch her. The

rage I felt inside started to explode within me as I came close and saw Gary

pushing her up against the wall and kissing her, I could see Misty trying to get

Gary away from her. Without my own permission I moved even closer to the

two just in time to barely just hear Gary whisper into her ear _" Take something _

_from you that Ashy Boy never can "_ and started kissing her again. Misty is my

girl how could even think of doing that to her!

That did it I lost all control of myself all I could feel was white hot rage.

I ripped Gary away from Misty and punched him straight in the gut. "Stay

away from her" I growled viciously. He backed up in pain before looking at his

eyes narrowed in to slits and tackled me to the ground. Gary was bigger than

me in size and wait so it was hard to fight him back. He punched me square in

the face causing my nose to gush with blood. I could hear Misty's screams of

horror clearly now because the music had stopped and I could feel a large

crowd surrounding us. But I didn't stop I punched him right in the eye, he fell

off me with surprise. I was just about to lunge myself at him but Paul had

caught my arms hauling me back and Richie was doing the same to Gary.

Realising what I had done I put my head down in shame. But Gary couldn't let

it go "What's the matter Ashy Boy you giving up all ready, Huh? You know

you're just like your dad a failure, a coward and just a lazy ass bum" I was just

about to free myself again to kill him but I was beaten to the punch... literally.

All I saw was a fist slamming into Gary's jaw causing him to fall to the ground

unconscious.

The room had gone silent as I looked in the direction the punch was thrown.

There was Misty shaking out her hand, muttering cuss words. I couldn't

believe she had done that and for me? What does this mean? Does she still

care about me? I had to know.

"You two there a bathroom upstairs with a medical kit in it, go get cleaned up"

May Oak said casually as she bent to look at her brother a devious smile on

her face "I'll take care of Gary" So the two of us headed upstairs to the

bathroom.

**Misty's Pov**

Fuck I can't believe I punched Gary in the face. That hurt more than I expected.

I just couldn't help it, I just lost control. It did feel good though and he

deserved it. Ash is still deeply depressed about the death of his dad and Gary

knew it. Let's face it I do still love Ash that's why I hit Gary. But I was confused

to why he had attacked Gary, how did he see us in the very back of the room,

no one could see us, unless he was watching the whole time. Ash had some

questions to answer.

May had sent Ash and I to get cleaned up. We went upstairs to the bathroom

and shut the door for some peace and quiet. We found the first aid kit in the

cabinet. I sat on the sinks counter swinging my legs while Ash looked for some

bandages. Once Ash had found the bandages, he dampened a face cloth and

applied it to my hand. I hissed in pain but he kept the pressure on it. He wasn't

looking at me he just kept focused on my raw hand when he said lightly

"Thank you" I was surprised to the breaking of the silence but answered almost

immediately "For what? You saved me!" he still didn't look at me "Not for

punching Gary but for caring enough to do it" "Well he went too far, it doesn't

change anything between us" I say hoping he won't hear the sadness in my

voice. "Then why bother hitting him" He asked fiercely finally meeting my gaze.

"Why were you watching me and him?" I countered too riled up to get lost in

his eyes. "What so your upset I interrupted your little moment" He says

venomously. "Shut up Ash you know I didn't mean for that to happen" I say

really mad now. "So what did you expect to happen Misty for Gary to be the

guy of your dreams after Richie went off with May, well news flash Mist he

wasn't right for you neither was Richie" He says looking away from my eyes

and bandaging up my hands. I was quiet for a moment what did he mean?

I took the face cloth out of his hands lifting his face to meet my gaze and I

gently swabbed the now dry blood from off his nose. "What do you mean by

that Ash?" I whispered "n-nothing I-" "Don't lie to me Ash Ketchum we both

know your lying" I growl at him. " Fine do you really want to know what I

mean?" Ash said fiercely pulling his head away from my hand "Those guys

through the years that you have had crushes or dated like Gary and Richie

tonight. There not good enough for you" He was frustrating me now."Then

who is Ash?, Who? because every guy I ever liked you always hated. Who else is left

Ash?" I snapped. I waited for him to answer but he never did. Instead he

caught my neck bringing my head down and captured my lips with his in a

passionate kiss.

**Ash's Pov**

_Me_

"Then who is Ash, Who? because every guy I ever liked you always hated. Who

else is left Ash?" Only one simple word came to mind at that moment, _Me._ So

without even thinking about I caught the back of Misty's neck to bring her lips

to mine. The kiss was everything to me and more. I finally understood what

Paul meant by the fire being unleashed within because those warm feelings in

the pit of my stomach that I would feel around Misty had turned into a burning

inferno consuming me. Misty tensed at first but seemed to relax into kiss and

returned it with equal intensity. She wrapped her arms around my neck to

draw me closer to her. The fire within me getting stronger, I moved between

her legs where she then wrapped her legs around my waist. I picked her up by

cupping her her higher up my body.

She gave a squeal of approval at our new position. Somehow

we managed to slide to the door using it as a support to keep her up in my

arms. I cupped her silky cheek with one hand while she ran her hands through

my hair. Oh god how I loved what she was doing to me.

Air finally became a problem and I broke away from her. Still holding her,

I Looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and I knew finally why Misty

meant so much to me I loved her._ I love Misty WaterFlower._ Face flushed she

shyly smiled at me. I wanted to live in this moment forever just her and me.

But I knew it was too good to be true especially when I could suddenly here

Dawn's and Paul's voices from outside the door. Misty must of heard too

because she jumped out of my arms and fixed her dress. Dawn was the first to

come in followed quickly by Paul. She took a moment to exam us and then

crossed her arms "What's going on? Is there something going on between you

two?" she asked looking at Misty specifically. Misty took a deep breath, looked

at me and smiled. I smiled back, I trusted Misty to answer this. This was finally

it Misty and I could be together. She then looked Dawn directly in the eye

"No"

**Dun,dun,dun! Didn't see that coming did you ;) Find out what happens in chapter 9 .**

**Just to let you Ikarishipping fans I will do a one-shot on what went on in the back garden between Dawn and Paul if you want me too. If theres enough messages saying to I will and Please Review Guys it makes me kind of nervous when you don't. So one more time. REVIEW!**


	9. The Signs

**Ok Guys I'm giving you the warning about my story ending in next 1 or 2 chapters. I hope this story has been enjoyable and just by writing it I think my own writing has improved. But that's my opinion let me know yours. Please, Please ,Please ...**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: The Signs**

**Misty's Pov**

_**Flashback**_

_She looked at us suspiciously for a moment examining us and then_

_crossed her arms "What's going on? Is there something going on between you_

_two?" she asked looked straight at me. I knew who she wanted the answer from. I took a deep breath, looked_

_at Ash straight in his chocolate brown eyes and smiled at him. I'm doing this not just for you Ash but for me too. He smiled back, I wish he hadn't though this just makes this a lot harder._

_I then looked at the bluenette with the innocent wide eyes. She deserved this, better even. So I looked her straight into her eyes and said the hardest word I ever had to say "No"._

_I didn't look Ash in the eye after, I just couldn't. Dawn seemed to relax at my answer and began pulling Ash out the bathroom to take her home._

_I was about to follow when Paul grabbed my arm "What happened?" Obviously he could tell I was lying."Nothing important" I say trying to act casual. He didn't buy it though but thankfully he dropped the subject. And so we headed home._

_**End of Flashback**_

Two weeks have passed since the party but not a second went by without me

thinking about what happened. I haven't talked to or seen Ash in that time. I

think he's mad at me. But truthfully I couldn't care less. I did it for him he may

not realise it yet but he will. Do you want to know what I was thinking when

Dawn actually asked that question. I was thinking about the pros and cons of

what would happen for Ash if I had said yes and let's just say there were a lot

more cons than pros no matter how great the pros were. There was also

Dawns feelings to consider and she didn't deserve it either. She deserved

happiness too.

That kiss has been haunting my dreams these last few weeks too. But just

thinking how Ash had kissed me! just brought on the excuses of how we were

both drunk and our emotions were running high for Ash especially by now he

probably hates himself for kissing me. The kiss was amazing and I would really

love to kiss him again. But like I said that first day of school I wanted Ash to be

happy and with me out of the way I think he can be.

I still haven't told anyone what happened at the Party not Paul not Daisy not

anyone. What me and Ash shared is a secret I'll take to my grave. I was walking

down the school's hall to meet Paul at his car. But yet again as I was thinking

(God can't a girl ever get through thinking about her unrequitive love. Is that so

much to ask!) my arm was grabbed. I turned to meet those eyes I have missed

so much these past two weeks. "We need to talk, now!" He says

commandingly. I sigh I have been expecting this conversation for two weeks,

might as well get it over and done with. So I nod my head and he leads me into

the empty classroom we had one of our _Private chats_.

**Ash's Pov**

She said _No._ That's the thought that's been running through my head the last

two weeks. She didn't even have the decency to look at me after she said it,

She just let Dawn take me away and I didn't stop her. I was still stunned she

had said no.

Dawn was thank god forgiving for everything that had happened at the party.

She was too good for me. She still has maintained that loving, supportive

girlfriend role. I wish could say the same for my part as a boyfriend. But these

two weeks I've been ..let's say distant. I've ignored her calls and texts, rejected

her hugs and only just managed to kiss her cheek. But yet still she stays with

me. What did I do to deserve her. Oh that's right I didn't I kissed my ex best

friend and then lied to her face about it. Well technically I didnt Misty did.

That's probably why I am like this in the first place and so pissed off with Misty.

I guess it was my turn this time to avoid the red head. I think if I did see her my

broken heart would just break into smaller pieces for her to break herself. I

was too mad at her to face her and there was the fact that I would have no

idea what to say. I was still overcome with the fact that I was in love with this

girl. She had made me so angry and frustrated at times including now but what

I felt for her all those times including now was love. But it hurts so much to

remember her answer to Dawns question. It made me wonder though why did

she kiss me back, did she just use me?

But that doesn't seem like Misty she would never act on something she didn't

believe in. Then why did she kiss me back? The realization hit me. What Paul

had said movie night came flooding back to me. _"You're dense Ash one of the _

_densest guys on the planet but you're not seriously dense enough to not notice _

_the signs"_

_The signs_

_**Flashback 1.**_

_I was so happy to see my two best friends I just had to hug them. Their reactions are usually priceless. _

_Misty blushed with what I think was embarrassment._

_**End of flashback.**_

Was that blush really with embarrassment? Another flashback came to mind.

_**Flashback 2.**_

_"Guess who" I whispered._

_"Umm I don't know I need a clue" She replied giggling. "He's the sexiest, coolest and best football player ever!" I replied cockily."Oh I definitely know_

_who it is now ,How are you Gary? haven't talked to you in a while" I pulled my hands away from her eyes and sat down next to her on the step a pout_

_etched on my lips "Wait to ruin the game Mist" all she could do was laugh at my reaction. God I loved Misty's laugh it was so sweet and airy that I couldn't_

_keep the pout on my lips any longer. "Sorry, I had to deflate your ego for you" she said relaxing into a giggle."You don't really think that about Gary do_

_you?" I replied not meaning it to have a snarky edge to it but there was something about the thought of Misty and Gary together that made my blood_

_boil."Why is little Ashy jealous" Misty teased."That's still not answering the question" I replied with a hard tone which Misty must of caught because she_

_sighed and said "Honestly Ash in all those categories you named I think your better than Gary hands down" This caused a smug, seductive grin to stretch_

_across my face as I remembered the categories I had said before "So what I'm hearing is ... you think I'm sexy!"_

_She blushed crimson looking away from my unbearable grin."N-No I don't!"She shrieked "Yes you do, You want to_

_hug me!, You want to kiss me! because you think I'm sexy!"I sang in teasing tone. She slapped my arm playfully and jumped off the step."Well come on sexy,_

_let's go before it gets dark" She said avoiding the topic and grinned at me and offering me a hand up. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Why did she sigh when she actually told me the truth like it was something

hard for her to admit. Then she avoided the topic after me even mentioning it.

It doesn't make sense.

_**Flashback 3.**_

_"Can I ask you something" She sent a questioning glance at me but I just continued, ignoring the look._

_"s-sure" She stuttered after staring at me for a moment too long and looking at me weirdly. "I asked Dawn out"_

_I say. She looks upset for a split second before saying one word "oh" in a tone I was not familiar with but ignored, I thought she thought I wasn't happy about the date. Too excited about my date to care._

_**End of Flashback**_

Why was she looking at me like that? She looked so crestfallen when I said

about Dawn but I ignored it. Have I been ignoring a lot looks she gives me?

_**Flashback 4.**_

_"In the middle of star gazing you would just casually catch my hand without me noticing until the last second" I entwined my fingers with her dainty ones. Finding it hard to believe she could hit me so hard with them. They fit so perfectly together. I could make out a rosiness tint to her cheeks. But ignored it thinking it was my eyes playing tricks on me. She turned her head to look at me sweetly. I gave her nervous smile back not being able to tell what she was thinking. I turned my head to look at Ash and he smiled shyly at me back._

_**End of Flashback**_

The dark blush she had on her cheeks. It was there.

_**Flashback 5.**_

_Then at the end of the date we would just sit up and talk or if you're a girl you're looking for eye contact""Eye contact?"I questioned .She nodded "You just know if that person's right for you in the way you look at each other" She said smiling slightly before she started gazing deeply into my eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

The way she said it, looking at me and smiling, the way she did. Does she..

_**Flashback 6.**_

_"I don't know what happened and after the __moment__, the phone call, you leaving_

_and avoiding me all d-" "I wasn't avoiding you" She interrupted only to receive my raised eyebrow "O-ok I was avoiding you but only because I thought you were_

_mad at me" She admitted now looking away from me ."Misty I could never be mad at you" I say honestly. "besides it was my fault please don't think I'm a jerk" I say this after catching her face and turning her head to look up at me "I don't think it was_

_either of our faults I just think we got lost in the moment" She murmured dazedly as her blue eyes scanned mine. "ya, that's probably it" I said quietly while_

_looking intently back into her eyes. She seemed to realize what was happening and pulled away from hand, Then not meeting my gaze. "Anyway.." She blushed a cherry_

_pink."Before you interrupted us, Paul and I were discussing our movie marathon this month its Fast and Furious your coming for it tomorrow right?"_

_She asked hopefully."For the past eight years I have never once missed it, you think I would break that record now?" I joked. "ok see you tomorrow" She smiled happily and left. Leaving me alone with my thoughts but interrupted _

_."Oh and Ash" I looked over at her. _

_"ya-a?" "Good luck tonight" She had a smile on her face, winked at me and then left ._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now that I think about it her smile seemed so forced. The way she looked at

me when I had caught her face to look me in the eye "Caught in the moment"

was it just an excuse?

_**Flashback 7.**_

_I was kissing Dawn outside the school when I heard a sudden thud! Dawn and I broke apart and looked down at a upset Misty. "Ha ha,...hey" She said pulling herself off the ground."Hi" Dawn had a_

_sympathetic smile showing over her features while I was so scared I started to run down to her."Mist are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine" shrugging me off while backing away from me hurt clear in her movements like she was wanting to get as far away from me as she could._

_I couldn't let her be alone something wasn't right with the way she was acting. So I said goodbye to Dawn and chased after her. When I caught up to her and turned her so she would look me in the eye._

_"What's wrong?" "N-nothing's wrong" She's such a terrible liar."Mist, I'm not going to ask again what's wrong?" She looked away from my gaze and seemed to be thinking something over. "I am happy for you, I am so happy for you Ash. It's just.."She met my gaze again. I thought she was going to me tell me that our moment did mean something to her, that seeing me with Dawn did hurt her. _

_"It's just I'm worried you're not going to have any time for me..or Paul and just end up forgetting_

_about us" She added in quickly. Without hesitation I looked deeply and intensely into her eyes meaning every word I said. "I could never forget about you" _

_**End of Flashback**_

Not those just those memories of lately flooded my mind though. Thousands

of them did including ones from years ago. Including the memory that meant

the most to me in our whole friendship.

_**Flashback to when we were ten**_

_After hearing the rumours that Gary had spread about my Dad. I ran, I didn't know where I was going but I ran. My dad had just died two days ago and my best friend was already mocking his death. I had no one now._

_It was rain down hard today, I could hear the sound of distant thunder but I didn't care I just ran. I came to a clearing, a meadow. It was quiet secluded._

_It seemed a good place to just let what I was feeling out. I was soaked now but I didn't care. There was an old Oak tree in the middle of the field._

_I started punching its bark and screaming. Screaming at Gary but also screaming at my Dad. I screamed at him for leaving me, for abandoning me and my mom. He was all I had and he was gone._

_I sank to the ground no tears had sprung from my eyes. I felt emotionless, cold, dead even. I felt nothing. My eyes widened as I felt a towel wrap around me._

_I looked up to see a new friend of mine Misty Waterflower standing above me with a sympathetic smile on her face. She sat down on the muddy ground next to me not caring if she was wet or dry or clean or dirty. She loved water and she didn't care about being dirty. She definitely wasn't like most girls. I guess that's why I liked her._

_"It's nice here" She said simply looking around the meadow. "How did you find me?" I said looking at her."I followed you" She says shyly. I raised an eyebrow at her "What I was trying to find you to talk to you about my bike replacement" I raised my eyebrows at her again at her not believing her "Fine, I was worried about you, I found out what Gary has been saying behind your back and let's just say he's got an appointment with my friend Mr. Mallet" She says as she pulls the tool out of nowhere twirling it around her fingers. I couldn't help but smile at her antics but soon stopped when I remembered why I was here. She saw my expression "It's going to get better you know" she says quietly. "How do you know? You don't know what I'm going through!" I snap but it doesn't faze her she just looks at the ground when she says the next part "Actually I kind of do, my parents died when I was 5, I miss them every day but that's how I know things will get better" "I'm-I'm sorry I didn't know. I feel so stupid now". "Don't be, just to let you know you're not alone" she looks up at me and smiles holding her hand out towards me without hesitation I take her hand and I smile back._

_**End of Flashback**_

And I never was. Misty was with me every step of the way. I started to regain

emotions at that moment in time the strongest being Happiness. She cared

enough to make me happy and smile again something no one else had ever

done. She did care about me in fact I don't think she has ever stopped. Does

she love me well that's a question I have to find out.

School ended quickly that day. I made sure to tell Paul not to give Misty a ride

home today. He didn't ask questions, he just agreed. I think on some level he

understood what was going on.

I found Misty heading out towards the car park. I grabbed her urgently

spinning her around to face me "We need to talk, now" I hope she could hear

the seriousness in my voice. She nods her head allowing me to steer her into

the empty classroom when we had one our other chats. We sat down on one

of the desks not looking at each other but what was in front us. "Why?" I say

simply. I know she's going to answer me though she is as sick of these games of

me."I want you to be happy Ash and I think you can be with Dawn" she says

simply still looking ahead of her."So you think by lying saying that that kiss we

shared meant nothing would make me happy? I have been miserable the past

two weeks thinking I meant nothing to you" Glaring at her "For god's sake Ash

don't be melodramatic you know as well as I do I care about you a lot" she says

finally looking over at me with a glare of her own. "Then shouldn't you care

enough to ask me what I wanted" "and what's that Ash what do you want

because I don't know anymore! I used to be able to read you like a book but

now.. urgh!" She screams frustrated." You want to know what I want, I want

you!" taking her face in my hands and kissing her lips softly but yet with

urgency sparks flying from the touch and excitement of feeling her kiss back.

I pull away looking into her Aqua orbs. But she looks away jumping off the desk

and heading towards the door "Where are you going? Doesn't that show you

how much I need you?" I look at her as her lips grace into a light smile "If that

was true Ash why are you still with Dawn?" and she was gone, leaving me in

the dust once again.


	10. Moment

**Hey Guys sorry have been busy the last few days. So you know the drill at this stage let me know what you think of that last chapter. Ok so here is chapter 10. The second last chapter. I hope you like it and please ,please, please ...**

**Review!**

**Chapter 10: The Moment**

**Ash's Pov**

I just stood there for I don't know how long. Just taking in that last line that

Misty had said _"If that was true Ash why are you still with Dawn?"_ It set my

mind into overdrive. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could do was watch

her leave me. It hurt, It hurt so badly to lose her from my grasp once again.

This was Misty my best friend, the person that has always been beside me

through the great times and through the bad. But all I can do now is watch her

leave.

Why am I with Dawn? That's the question I have been asking myself the past

few days. In thinking about it, I have also been avoiding her. Trying to figure

out the answer. That's when I realised, there wasn't an answer. I had no reason

to be with her. I had nearly confessed my undying love for Misty without even

giving her a second thought. The only reason I had even remembered Dawn

was because of Misty. Dawn was the last person on earth I was thinking about

even when we were together. She deserved better.

I rang the musical doorbell outside her house. She opened it with a shocked

expression. "Ash... I didn't know-" "Can we go for a walk"

I interrupted her the more of her time I wasted the guiltier I felt.

She just nodded her head weakly probably still shocked that I had shown up

out of the blue. We walked down the pathway on her street. "So.." she said quietly.

"WE NEED TO TALK" we say simultaneously we blink at each other awkwardly "You go first"

She says. I take a deep breath "I'm sorry I have been such a lousy boyfriend, I have lied and

avoided you. I'm sorry you deserve someone better Dawn and that someone isn't me"

I wait for to her face to change into something dark hatred, sadness but what I see is a relieved

smile almost cheery. "Oh thank god you feel the same way" she breathes. I look at her quizzically

"Oh come on Ash do really think I'm that blind about what's been happening with you and Misty" she says smugly.

"I'm- I'm-"I don't know what to say. "Relax Ash I don't mind, honestly I was going to break up with you for the

same reason anyway" "You mean from Misty and I"I say confused at what she means. She sweat drops and sighs

"yes but no Ash, I've fallen for someone too and hard. He's such an amazing guy" She sighs obviously thinking about him.

"What? who?" I ask curiously. "Paul" she sighs dreamily again. I just stood and gawped at her not fully sure

what way I should be taking this. "Can I just ask how?" she looks at me pointedly

"leaving me alone so many times with another guy takes a toll on a girl, Ash" she winks at me.

Maybe I should be angry that Dawns fallen for Paul and how they formed a relationship behind

my back or maybe I should be the jealous boyfriend and ready to pound Pauls face in. But I can do is smile.

I'm happy for Paul and Dawn. It doesn't feel like a betrayal it actually feels right. "I'm glad for you guys. I really am"

I say genuinely, she smiles at me "Can we still be friends though I don't think I can survive without watching Ash Ketchum's antics."

she jokes, I pull her into a friendly hug "I'd like that" I say pulling away. I turn around and start walking away

"Where are you going!" She yells after me. "Let's just say I have some demons to face" I say as I keep walking.

I don't know what brought me to this door. Maybe it was fixing things with Dawn that made me want to do this, maybe not.

All I knew was I had to do this for myself. I knocked on the wooden door.

To reveal the bruised Gary Oak right in front of me. He really had a lot more damage done to him than me.

He still had the black eye and split lip I gave him and the badly bruised jaw courtesy of Misty.

"What are you doing here Ketchum" he spat obviously not happy to see me. "I need to talk to you"

he looked at me suspiciously "About what..." That's when I brought him to sit on the porch step and

I talked to him about everything. My dad, our rivalry, Misty. I realized that we both had changed

since we were ten. Don't get me wrong I was still mad about what he had done but after talking to him.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. There was still that protection thing I had over Misty though.

When he went pound my fist I caught his wrist bringing him close "If you ever even so much as

breath on Misty again. You will regret it." His eyes were wide as he looked at my face but then nodded smiling

"She's all yours Ashy Boy" I wish is all could think at his words. I may have screwed up things

with Misty but she has made me realize to not forget who my real friends are. I may never get

a second chance with her but I do with the people I have been facing. There's still one more person I need to deal with though.

I just walk in to his house knowing he will be locked away in his room. I knock on his bedroom door

and it opens slightly permitting entry. "Hey" I say I look over at Paul as he was focused on his computers screen.

When he turned around to me he obviously was expecting someone else.

His eyes comically widened and his expression darkened. "I thought you were someone else" he glared at me.

Dawn or Misty is all I could think. "Sorry but we need to talk" God I have been saying that a lot lately.

Paul has never ever looked as nervous as he does now. It does make me smile though to see it.

"I'm sorry about everything" he looked at me surprised "Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything to me"

"I screwed up our friendship yours mine and Misty's." He looked at me a moment obviously

trying to figure out where this was coming from "Have you talked to Misty yet?"

"Well..."I started rubbing the back of my head."Kind of.." He looked at me suspiciously

"What did you do?" I told him about the conversation her and I had in the classroom,

I even included the part about me breaking up with Dawn after it.

He seemed to think this over "You shouldn't be bitter"

"Why? I basically said everything but I love you to her and she rejected me "

I say feeling the hurt build again. "Then maybe that's what you should have told her" he says simply.

"But she doesn't feel the same way" he seemed frustrated with me

"Do you remember what Misty said to you in that classroom" I thought back.

_"I want you to be happy Ash and I think you can be with Dawn"_

"She wants me to be happy because she loves me" I say out loud coming to the realisation. Paul just gives me a _Duh _look.

"And if you really love her, you better prove it. Because let's face it Ash you screwed up big time"

I think for a second and I know what to do. "I got it!" I yell surprising Paul and running out the door.

"Oh wait" I stop just after getting out the door "Thanks Paul.."He smiles a bit at me.

"Oh I'm happy for you and Dawn too" His jaw drops that was the look I was hoping for. I grin at him before running off to put my plan into action.

**Misty's Pov**

Its Monday and here I am just thinking that Ash and I would be at our place by now.

I haven't gone back there, not since that night after the first day of school. I miss it, I miss Ash.

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts snuggling further under my bed covers holding Azu.

I finally did what Daisy said and got closure, than why do I feel so awful.

Maybe it's because he basically told you he wanted you and you sent him right back into Dawns arms.

I just sighed thinking about it. They're probably sitting under our Oak tree right now. A single tear slid down my cheek. When my phone buzzed. Curious I picked it

up to read the message.

_**You said you did the things you did to make me happy ,well now it's my turn to return the favour. Go to the meadow at midnight. If you care as much as you say you do about me. **_

_**Ash.**_

I read the message a few times. First I was confused to what he meant.

But then my curiosity got the best of me. I looked over at my clock 11:45.

I jumped up from my bed and headed out the door. One last favour couldn't hurt.

I arrived at the meadow, there was a strange glow coming from the Oak tree up ahead of me.

I walked towards it, not sure what was going on. My breath caught in my throat as I arrived at the tree.

There hanging down from one of the branches of the tree was a swing. The ropes attached

to the branch were covered in roses of light and dark pink.

The tree itself was surrounded by a ring of candles causing a warm orange glow to illuminate where I stood.

It was so beautiful that I was mesmerised.

After a few minutes though I snapped out of my daze and looked to see if I could see Ash.

But there was sign of him. I had no idea what game he was playing but I voluntarily sat on the swings

seat grasping the rose covered ropes. I began using my feet to push myself off the ground.

As I got higher and higher I closed my eyes letting the cool nights air to sweep past my skin as I did.

I nearly forgot where I was just letting the feeling of flying take me away.

"I was hoping you would come" I opened my eyes to see the raven haired boy leaning against the trunk

as I swung past. As I tried to slow down I realized what he was wearing. It wasn't his usual jacket or jeans though.

He was wearing nice black pants, some vintage looking dress shoes, and a long sleeved white shirt untucked.

This is an effort when it comes to Ash dressing up. As I finally stopped, I didn't move from the swing

and he didn't move from his spot against the trunk. All I could do though was stare at him.

I have said everything I needed to him so for me there was nothing left to say but

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I move my gaze to look down at my feet like

there was something of interest there. "I told you in the message I wanted to make you happy"

He said but I didn't look up as he moved in front of me. "I broke up with Dawn" He says quietly.

I thought if this was meant to make me happy he was doing a terrible job at it considering

I was actually getting mad at him. "Why would you do that! I basically just pushed you into her arms.

You had everything you could have wanted!" I snap but I'm too mad, I can't even look at him.

"Not everything" he says calmly I can feel him kneel down in front of me but I still don't look at him.

Until he catches my chin with his hand lifting my head to meet his gaze. We are now eye level,

me sitting on the swing, him kneeling on the ground. I look at those chocolaty brown eyes

and can't seem to pull my gaze away. "A-Ash.." but he just shushes me.

" You remember the last time we were here Mist?" the way he says my name makes me numb

and all I can do is nod my head. "You said that perfect date is meant to be really special"

I look at him quizzically but he continues. "But there is something more important than that, the Perfect Moment"

"The Perfect Moment?" now I really am confused. "yup, that moment is the moment you share

with the one you love and will never forget as long as you live" My breath caught did he just say..

"That's right Mist I love you, I love you so much it hurts." He leans forward and I'm certain he's going

to kiss me so I close my eyes but he just pulls away again. I look at him confusedly but see he has picked

a ruby red rose from the swings rope twirling it within his fingers. He tucks it gently behind one of my ears

that boyish grin on his face. "Mist I'll love you until the day I die, I love you more than I could love anyone one"

This makes me tear up a bit "I love you more than football, hell, I even love you more than food. The point is Mist

I love you and I just wanted to tell you before you-mmph" I silenced him with a kiss. After pulling away he had

dreamy look on his face with that boyish grin that's so contagious it makes me smile slightly at him."Now can I say something"

he just nods his head " I love you too, you big idiot." He frowns from my insult but then other part of my answer

must register with him as he gets off the ground quickly and pulls me with him.

He picks me up off the ground and kisses me passionately while swinging me around in his arms.

He is still swinging me as we pull away and I giggle. Just listening to Ash's speech made me realize

I never should have done those things to make him happy but to do what makes me happy.

And in this moment with him and his arms wrapped around me

I finally am happy.

**Well guys that's nearly the end of the story I just have to do the epilogue and I will be completely done.**


	11. Epilogue

**Here it is guys the epilogue. I can't believe my first story is finally done. I really hope it was good . Let me know your thoughts on the story? Like I said I can only get better if I know what I am doing wrong. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Ye were so nice and honest. So here it the epilogue and for the final time in this story Please, Please, Please ...**

**Review!**

**Epilogue**

"Come on Ash play the movie!" Misty moaned as her boyfriend was still trying

to figure out how to work the DVD players remote. "Ok-Ok jeez. It's a lot

harder to work than it looks" He complains as he finally presses play. He heads

back over to loveseat where his fiery headed girlfriend cuddles into him

leaning her head on his chest as he sits down with her. He sighs "You seriously

want to spend our anniversary watching some chick flick" she glares up at him

"It's six months Ash not our fiftieth and anyway what's wrong with snuggling

up with me on the couch watching a movie" "There's nothing wrong with it, it's

just I have a better idea of what we could do to celebrate" he raises his

eyebrows suggestively which earns him a light punch in arm. "Down boy! and

besides we already did that idea a couple of days ago. So your fine" he just

moaned at this "A week ago Mist and I can't help but want you, your just so

damn sexy" she puts on a fake scowl on and turns her head away from him "Is

that all I am to you something of sexual use" "Yes" he says simply earning him

a real scowl. "Ha Ha" she says sarcastically looking back at the movie. He just

sighs "Mist.." he catches her face turning her gaze towards him "Your way

more than that to me and you know it" "What am I so?" "You're funny" "I am?"

he kisses her lips lightly. "You're kind" "I am?" he kisses her lips again "You're

intelligent" "Big word for you" she says earning her a glare but also another

kiss on the lips "and you're the most beautiful girl in the world" "Thank you" he

kisses her longer this time with more passion. She grabs his collar lying down

on the chair and him hovering over her. "What about me?" he asks after breaking the kiss."

am I nothing more to you than an object of sexual use" she

grins at him slyly "Yup got a problem with that" he looks down at her grinning

"Oh no I can definitely live with that" crashing his lips to hers once again

*COUGH**COUGH* the sudden intrusion breaking the couple apart to see a

very uncomfortable Dawn and Paul by the door. " I hope we are not

interrupting anything" Paul sneers "Actually yes you are! Bye Dawn, Bye Paul"

Ash says quickly trying to kiss Misty again but she just pushes him off her. "No

you're not we are just watching a movie come join us" The couple sat down on

the other couch Dawn perched on Paul's lap giving each other loving smiles as

Dawn snuggled into Paul's chest. Ash just growls watching the two ruining the

moment for him and Misty. Misty obviously catches the look "Hey.." he looks

at her "later" she winked at him. But all he could do was look into her

aquamarine orbs and think

_God I love this woman._

**Well that's it my first story over. So sad I know. But really I hope you guys liked it thank you again to my amazing reviewers. Please don't forget to review me on what you thought of **_**Just Friends**_** I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading**

**Heart of Gold 929 xx**


End file.
